Lynea Larens
Category:Characters Lynea Larens is an independent contractor that operates a practice as a Doctor, Health Professional and Counselor. Her medical career began on the sidelines while she was operating as a commando for the Empire in the first Galactic Civil War, though she has since retired. Following her retirement as an Imperial Commando, Lyn received a professional education at University of Coruscant. After several years building on what she learned as a Medic, Lynea returned to her adopted home planet of Nar Shaddaa to serve as a private practitioner. After some hard work and consideration, Lynea's practice was taken out of Nar Shaddaa's hospital and into the Space Lanes. She now operates a vessel known as the Black Velvet as a mobile medical triage center. Practice Lyn is a Doctor who operates a private practice for hire - no questions asked. That said, she doesn't work for any particular group or faction. Clients with Retainer Contracts recieve priority over those who don't, but also pay a regular retaining fee. If you'd like to know if she's currently taking contracts, icmail or contacting her in person is usually acceptable. Fees are usually comparable to hospital fees. History Parentage, Childhood Reina and Kedrick Larens, two well-to-do Hapan were well off in Hapan society, though at the lower end of what might be called Hapes 'Upper Crust'. Young Lynea was thier ticket, to elevate her family. At a very young age she was groomed for nobility, treated as the gem of the family that she was. Her mother a politician and a socialite, her father a scientist, Lynea's father spent most of his time and money looking to the needs of a mildly naive and starstruck wife who quested after the 'greater things in life'. While Reina's high-class taste was fed by the indomitable work ethic of Kedrick, the family did see favor for Reina's efforts, rising slightly higher on the spectrum of the Hapes Consortium's upper crust. The result was, at least in Lynea's earlier years, some measure of wealth and luxury afforded to the young woman. Early Years The grooming, lessons, and social nuances that had been so familiar to a young Lynea proved to be fitfully short. As the Larens family continued to grow, they could not help but be noticed by those families' of higher influence who did not want a vaguely nouveau riche Larens family in the same courts and circles as they. Larens was quite simply 'removed' from Hapes society. Larens was spared the scheming, murderous plots that sometimes swirled in the chaos of higher society, and was quite simply kidnapped and spirited away. What resulted was a night-blind and frightened youth in the streets of Nar Shaddaa, who came to rely on the social grace and nuance that life in Hapes higher social circles had taught her. Sometimes faking what she wasn't, sometimes stealing, sneaking or smuggling things from one place to another. In the wrong place at the right time, she had interfered with an Imperial operation - but rather than kill her, the Officer in-charge became the second person to kidnap the resilient and talented Hapan - having noted her talent. Adolescence Under the Imperial Operative who had 'kidnapped' her, Lynea once again became familiar with a life of 'privilege'. Having 'fought' for her life by wits and strength of will alone, Lynea was again well looked after and cared for. Her talent was put to use, the social grace and nuance learned Hapan and tempered by the darker nature of Nar Shadaa - became perfect for the Empire's needs. In higher circles, she would sometimes serve in the place of a Governor or politician's daughter, looking after the Empire and sometimes COMPNOR or the Bureau of Operation's needs, with a quick tongue and a sharp wit, she proved to be a valuable asset. She reveled in the gifts and the accolades her 'service' afforded her, and became a living, breathing proponent of what would later become Tarkin's "Doctrine of Fear", reaching out to punish those that would harm the peace-keeping Empire. As she aged, Lynea became to the Officer that had originally kidnapped and recruited her what a Sith Apprentice might become to his Master. As an Apprentice, Lynea learned more than social graces, blasters, brawling, throwing knives, medical treatment. All these things and more, as her 'Master' taught her what it was to be an agent of the Imperial Bureau of Operations and the hand of the Emperor. Indeed, her operations took her close and far from the Emperor. Though without the force talent known to those such as Skywalker and Jade, in the early years of the Rebellion's growing influence, she began to shift from notice as her operations took her farther abroad from the Emperor's direct influence. Recent Events In the later years of the Rebellion, Lynea operated on her own - a standing agent of the Imperial Bureau of Operations. An independent operative, sometimes "commando", sometimes "politician's daughter", sometimes saboteur, she operated wherever she was needed, and beyond where the Empire's simple probe droids could reach. Sabotage and cons became her penchant, a forged document here, and explosive there, was all she needed to make the Emperor's mark upon the Rebellion. Perhaps not instrumental in the destruction of the Rebellion, she was nevertheless another useful tool in the series of cogs and gears that kept the machine turning, and the Rebellion on it's knees. Her final operation was what allowed her retirement, and also what spurred it. Still a youth during the death throes of the Rebellion, a single feat of sabotage for a mission that was to disable the engines before an attack on one of the escape vessels that was to evacuate the Rebel's troops, the sabotage failed to completely work. What resulted instead was a spectacular feat of fancy and happenstance, as the vessel's engines kicked out of control instead of going out, and the Hyperdrive fired at what proved to be a disastrous moment. No interdiction force was necessary, what was left of the Transport proved to provide only for the slow and painful death of the Rebellion's troops. Once a social butterfly and a simple tool to the Empire, Lynea had become a murderer. With enough blood on her hands and the end of the Rebellion on it's knees, Miss Larens put in for a retirement provided for by just and loyal agents of the Empire. She was no longer needed, and she no longer needed to kill or shed blood for the Empire...what she had stood for was gone. Lynea retired to Coruscant, and studied to be a doctor, covering what evidence she could of her past deeds, misdeeds and reputation - known only by those in select circles of the Loyalist Empire - She faded into obscurity provided by the simple persona of a Doctor and socialite. Providing instead for herself as she once had on Nar Shaddaa